Multiple Islands
Version 0.1.95 (August 25, 2010) introduced a new Multiple Islands feature. When you click on your Great Ark, you are given the choice of moving the whole tribe, or only 5 tribespeople. If you choose to move only 5 tribespeople, then the rest of your tribe remains on their current island (keeping all the buildings, farms, and supplies). The five emigrants (you pick them from a list of everyone on the island) depart with only the clothes that they are wearing and sail away to found a new colony, which will remain separate from the original tribe. Once you have split, you can't re-combine them. Ever. Think carefully before choosing to split! The stork feather cost for a new baby is calculated separately on each island, based only on that island's population. Moving between islands When you log in, if you have multiple islands, you see a dialog listing all your islands and their population. From there, you can choose which island to start playing. Once you are at one of your islands, the button with the picture of an ark brings up that same dialog and allows you to switch islands. Whichever island you have selected most recently becomes your current "home" island. When visiting neighbors islands, the button with a picture of a hut takes you back to your "home" island. Each time you return to one of your islands (either via the "home" button or by logging in) everything you have collected from neighbors and from Facebook is added to that island's inventory. When visiting a neighbor with multiple islands, you may move between their islands either by using the "switch islands" button or by clicking on their picture in the friends bar. Resources Shared These resources are shared between all of your islands: *Pearls *Recipes and Seeds *Science Points -- science points earned on all islands go to a common pool. If the total points are more than the science station on an island can hold, then the people on that island will not do research until you upgrade the station further. However, points awarded for leveling still add to your total, even if you're on the island with the small station at the time you level. *Mysteries and Technologies -- all islands receive the benefits of all mysteries you solve and all technologies you research, regardless of what island they were completed on. *Trophies -- progress toward trophies is shared between islands, and the decorations for completing a trophy can be displayed on any island. *Collections -- collections are shared between islands. According to a developer post, the decorations from completing collections are shared; however, currently (version 0.1.96) this doesn't work. All of the collection decorations show up in your inventory on all islands, but when you click to place one, nothing happens unless you're on the island where it was completed. (If it was completed while visiting a neighbor, it counts as completed at whichever of your islands you next visit.) Not Shared These resources are NOT shared between islands, and there is currently no way to transport them between islands once the ark has sailed: *Buildings *Raw resources *Clothing, decorations, gems, etc. Collecting Resources Anything your neighbors collect for you goes to the island where they collected it. Anything you collect on your neighbors' islands goes to whichever one of your own islands you first visit after doing the collecting. Your "Home" button will take you to whichever of your islands you last visited. Be careful to set this to the island where you want to send the stork feathers before you go on a feather-collection run! If you're not sure it's set correctly (or if you pick up something that causes you to change your mind about where you'd like the loot), then instead of going "Home" use the "Save and Exit" button, then log back in to the island where you want your latest acquisitions to go. Similarly, all Facebook gifts and items collected from the Facebook Wall go to whichever of your own islands you next visit after accepting them. Maximum Number of Islands The number of islands you can colonize increases with player level Death of a Colony If all members of a colony die of old age, the developers have stated that you will receive five new tribespeople and be allowed to choose a new island for them, just as previously happened when your entire tribe died. This new colony will inherit the resources of the dead colony. Developer Posts These are the messages the developers posted over the day or two following the release of the Multiple Islands feature, collected here for easy reference. 'Trixie M. Tribe It’s here, the moment all your tribes people have been waiting for! The game developers have released the biggest update yet: A sailing extravaganza! Now you have the ability to keep multiple islands and tribes and virtually take over the seas! I just wanted to draw some lines in the sand that will help this be the greatest expedition yet! ' Let’s start with the basics of how this exploration works. Once you have built your Great Ark, you can sail to a new island as always. Only this time when you click on your Great Ark to set sail, you will have the ability to keep both your current island and the new one you choose! To do this though, there are certain ways your tribe will need to coexist. If you chose to have multiple islands, you will need to divide your tribes people up and make sure that there are 5 tribes people going forward to the new island. Have these chosen ones cast their goodbyes in the following way: #Click on your Ark to begin sailing. #When you receive the "Congratulations!" message, click the button that says 5 People. #Select 5 adult tribes people who will sail to your new island. You will need to select at least one representative of each gender. **If your islanders cannot bear to part with the family they have been with for so long, that is okay. But please keep in mind that if you chose to take the whole tribe with you to the new island you will not get to go back to the old island once you set sail, just like before. The most experienced of tribe players will have this ability to explore multiple islands. The number of islands you can have at a time depends on the level you are at in the game. Here is the key to exploration: *To have 2 islands, you must reach Level 10 *To have 3 islands, you must reach Level 30 *To have 4 islands, you must reach Level 50 *To have 5 islands, you must reach Level 75 *For each island after the 5th, you will need to advance 25 levels With the way island hopping works now, it is very important that the 5 tribes people you choose for the new island start farming and building right away. This is to ensure that they can start accumulating raw resources and Science Points right away. You as a tribe player will have to gather all new raw resources, stork feathers, clothing, gems, dyes, silks, and decorations from crates, barrels, and the Pearl Shop. These are the items your tribes people can share across deep blue open sea: *Pearls *Science Points *Friend List *Technologies *Seeds *Recipes *Decorations from your Collections and Trophies When starting the game, you will be asked which Island you would like to start playing on. You can chose to island hop while in-game, by simply clicking on the Islands button from the left side of your game. The gifts you get from friends in that play time will only be applied to the first island you chose right when the game starts. Safe travels and we will see you on the open seas! Comments from My Tribe Trixie M. Tribe To answer a few playing questions I see here: Polly: Your player level and tribes people skill level are 2 different things. You will always be at the same player level, and your tribe members will always maintain their skill levels no matter what island they are on. You can visit your own other islands along with your friends' islands, but you can only fertilize the islands of your friends. Andrew: Yes! 30 tribes people per island! ---- Trixie M. Tribe Each island can hold 30 tribes people. Thus, if you have 3 islands you can have 90 tribes people! The five tribes people you move over each time will be able to call for the stork as always if they FEEL 40 or younger and have enough stork feathers. Trixie ---- Trixie M. Tribe Just a couple notes to follow these posts: #Stork feathers will still work the same way and the amount you need to call the stork for a child is based upon the number of tribes people on that one island you are on when you call the stork. That being said, if you have an island with only 5 tribes people, your stork feather cost for a child will totally not be as high as an island that has 30 tribes people. #Switching it up: once you select 5 tribes people to go forward, they cannot go back to the old island. Alternately, the tribes people you leave behind with each move can never move forward to the other island. ---- Solice M. Tribe I apologize for the confusion on my part. I did not communicate effectively! You can take your decorations with you if you move your whole tribe to a new island. If you chose to only take 5 tribe members, they are leaving to start fresh so the decorations will not travel with you. ---- Solice M. Tribe You will need to build a new ark in order to move to a new island. ---- Solice M. Tribe Hi All, Please make sure you are reading through the whole thread, as I am getting some questions that have been answered throughout the thread! Here is a repost of a portion of the first post in this thread regarding resources: With the way island hopping works now, it is very important that the 5 tribes people you choose for the new island start farming and building right away. This is to ensure that they can start accumulating raw resources and Science Points right away. You as a tribe player will have to gather all new raw resources, stork feathers, clothing, gems, dyes, silks, and decorations from crates, barrels, and the Pearl Shop. These are the items your tribes people can share across deep blue open sea: • Pearls • Science Points • Friend List • Technologies • Seeds • Recipes • Decorations from your Collections and Trophies If you choose to only take 5 of your tribes people to a new island, it is as though they are starting anew. ---- Ryan Clark To answer a few questions: *When you get gifts, they go to whichever of your islands you sail to first (so you'll likely want to sail to your "new" island first!) *When you get items collected by friends when they visit your islands, they go to the islands they were collected on *When you go to a friend's island and collect items, those items go to whichever of your islands you return to. So if you go "Home" and that island is your new island, the items you've collected will go to the new island *When you send 5 people to a new island, their clothes and gems go with them. They also stay fountain of youth "dipped" if they were previously dipped. *Mysteries solved apply to all islands *The tribe that you "leave behind" can sail to a new island, or send off 5 people again, and again *You can have more than 30 tribespeople now -- 30 per island *Technologies apply to all islands *Science points are shared by all islands Hope this helps! ---- Ryan Clark Holly: Yes, "extra" islands count towards World Traveler Beth: The island you go "Home" to is the island of yours that you left from. So if you're on your "new" island, visit some friends, then click "Home", you'll go back to your "new" island. Or, you can Save and Exit and click "Play" from the main menu and select which island you'd like to go back to. ---- Solice M. Tribe You can take babies to a new island as part of your 5 tribes people. If you take all babies, remember that since they are babies they cannot do much for a while! They are too young to work and develop skills. However, you can change that by giving them moondust so that they can grow up quicker! As for tribes people dying off on the new island, it will reset just like on any other island if your tribes people die off. But it will only be specific to that island, not any other islands you have. ---- Solice M. Tribe The 25 tribes people left on that island will not be stuck there. You can still move them to another island once another ark is built, even if you have taken 5 of them and traveled to a second island. ----